Feliz día de San Valentin
by Giny Scully
Summary: B B - Situado tras el capitulo 4x14 "The Hero in the Hold - Booth está enfermo y Brennan le cuida, mientras él sólo piensa en no morir sin decirla que la quiere.


**Disclainer**: "Feliz día de San Valentín" es un fanfic basada en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Las flores favoritas de Brennan son los narcisos, lo dijo en algún momento de la temporada pasada. Yo creía que eran las margaritas, pero después de una encuesta publica. Narcisos.

**Tipo:** El fanfic, está situado después del capitulo 4x14 "The Hero in the Hold", pero aunque no sigáis la serie a ritmo USA, no creo que os fastidiara gran cosa.

Booth/Brennan, por supuesto. Y recomendada para todos los públicos.

**Escrito en febrero de 2009.**

* * *

**FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN**

Había sido una semana diferente. Brennan no se atrevía a catalogarla ni como buena, ni como mala, tampoco como mejor o peor que otras. Era difícil para ella no poder clasificarla con algún ítem adecuado, pero extrañamente tampoco le preocupaba en exceso. Después de todo, todo lo que tenía que ver con Booth solía acabar siendo inclasificable.

Booth estaba de baja, dolorido en todo su cuerpo y en gran parte de su alma. Había tenido fiebres altas y alguna infección de última hora, que no se sabía bien de donde venía, y eso la tenía muy preocupada. Booth estaba confuso. Desubicado. Su comportamiento era un poco extraño. El incidente con el Enterrador le había afectado más de lo que cabía esperar… Brennan pensaba que se tenía que haber dado cuenta cuando él empezó a hablar de fantasmas. El FBI le había retirado del servicio activo por unas semanas, en las que Gordon Gordon volvería a ser su psicólogo. Sweet se había convertido de algún modo en parte de los chicos del laboratorio y eso no gustó demasiado dentro del FBI. De hecho las relaciones entre el FBI y el Jeffersonian se habían visto alteradas para mal desde el incidente, desconfianza y poca colaboración, eran las palabras que definían la nueva situación.

Para Brennan, toda aquella situación no tenía ningún sentido, su equipo era quien había descubierto la identidad del "Enterrador", descubierto un topo dentro de su organización y quienes habían encontrado a Booth, vivo, jugándose la vida en el intento, y en vez de darles las gracias, ¿se dedicaban a amenazar?.

Ángela le había explicado que seguramente el FBI se había dado cuenta de su triste actuación y estaban resentidos. Después de todo, una asesina peligrosa formaba parte de su equipo y ni siquiera lo habían sospechado. Un grupo de científicos había rescatado a uno de los suyos, mientras ellos se quejaban por unas pruebas que salieron volando y que les inculpaban directamente en un caso de seguridad nacional. Tal vez Ángela tuviera razón y todo aquello era una forma de tapar su propia vergüenza, pero realmente lo seguía sin entender.

Ellos eran superiores intelectualmente, nadie podía cambiar eso, ¿Por qué enfadarse?

Ya no se atrevía ni a recordar la reacción de los militares para con Jared. Exagerados. Caroline después de haberla gritado con mucha diplomacia, como siempre, y de haber expuesto todos los cargos que había contra Hodgins (el ladrón), Jared (el hermano), Ángela (la guapita), Sweet (el infiltrado), Cam (catwoman), ella misma y el Jeffersonian en general, le había dedicado una de esas sonrisas misteriosas de las que siempre presumía y le había dicho.

- Booth está bien, chérie. No te preocupes.

Tampoco lo entendió muy bien y eso la molesto. Pero así lo hizo, y no se preocupo.

Sin embargo, la semana había sido completamente aburrida en el trabajo. Ni un asesinato jugoso. Ni Booth, ni Sweet se pasearon por el Jeffersonian con cualquier excusa tonta. Echaba tanto de menos a Booth que a veces creía verle u oír su voz… y Sweet era molesto, pero tenía unas observaciones interesantes. Brennan nunca se imaginó que echaría tanto de menos el trabajo de campo.

A cambio el limbo había vivido una revitalización asombrosa, más de 20 grupos de huesos viajaban ese viernes a su lugar de origen, por todo el mundo.

Almas que por fin descansarían en paz, o eso diría Booth.

Había echado tanto de menos a Booth que la descentraba, sabía que era por lo aburrido que había estado todo en el laboratorio, pero seguía siendo absurdo. De hecho habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos durante aquella semana. Después de haberle sacado del hospital, excesivamente pronto, se había proclamado su enfermera particular y cada día, al salir del trabajo, iba directamente hacía su casa, le llevaba comida, medicamentos e historietas graficas para que no se aburriera durante la mañana. Le había prohibido salir sólo, de hecho le había prohibido salir.

Era una forma completamente diferente de vivir. Habían visto películas, jugado a las cartas, comido helado, palomitas, tacos y sobre todo pasta, hablado durante horas y guardado silencio durante otras muchas. De hecho Brennan se dio cuenta, por primera vez en su vida, que estaba deseosa de que su jornada laboral terminara, para poder marcharse.

Las 5, eran las 5 y daba lo mismo que le faltara un hueso por examinar. Un hueso no se iba a mover sólo de allí, por lo menos esa semana… Y como ya se había convertido en una costumbre en su vida, Temperante Brennan ya estaba saliendo por la puerta de su despacho a las 5 en punto de la tarde de aquel 13 de febrero. Echo un último vistazo al laboratorio, que en ese momento estaba vacío, menos por el hermoso ramo de narcisos que esa mañana apareció sin tarjeta, y tras descubrirse sonriendo como una tonta, camino hacia la salida con paso firme.

Una hora después estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Booth. Llevaba en una mano una gran bolsa de papel con comida tailandesa, Kunfu – Panda en DVD y alguna otra cosa más. Y con la otra se peleaba con su bolso para poder sacar la llave. No sabía realmente en que momento Booth se la dio, seguro que fue por alguna buena razón, pero desde que por poco se partió la cabeza en la gran "partida" de jockey, ella entraba por la casa de su compañero como si fuera la suya. Brennan lo veía como lo más natural del mundo, no era cuestión de molestar a Booth si estaba descansando, y a él, parecía no molestarle en absoluto.

Se encontró a Booth sentado frente al televisor con el mando de la consola en la mano, Brennan había aprendido mucho sobre las consolas esa semana, aunque seriamente no encontraba nada emocionante en aquel aparatito. Si alguien quería vivir emociones fuertes, ¿Por qué no se dedicaba a vivirlas en vez de reproducirlas en una maquina inanimada? Bueno, Booth no podía en esos momentos, pero a parte de "en esos momentos" aquella maquina era inútil. Booth era un buen deportista, tenía una buena estructura muscular y una puntería espectacular, ¿Por que jugar al baloncesto delante de la tele?

- ¡¡Bones!!

La expresión de la cara de Booth cambio al instante al ver a Brennan entrar por su puerta. Apago la tele al momento y le dedicó una sonrisa de las suyas, que hizo que Brennan se sonrojara, aunque ella ni se dio cuenta.

- Buenas tardes Booth, ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy? – dijo la mujer mientras dejaba la bolsa en la cocina y se acercaba a su compañero.  
- Mejor desde que has llegado.

Brennan no hizo mucho caso al comentario. Esa clase de comentarios se prodigaban demasiado en los últimos días en boca de Booth.

- Creo que hoy podíamos ir a pasear. Hace un día precioso.  
- La última vez que fuimos a pasear acabaste dos días en la cama – dijo seriamente mientras cogía el termómetro que había sobre la mesita auxiliar y se lo metía en la boca.  
- Debesobyabpasobunabsemb – intentó decir el agente, pero una mirada de Brennan hizo que callara al instante. Y pusiera morritos.

A la doctora, de repente le dio un pinchazo en la boca del estomago y por décimas de segundo se quedó sin respiración. Booth la estaba intentando chantajear de una forma muy primitiva y a ella parecía estarla afectando, así que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, intentando respirar con normalidad. Él la siguió con cara de pena.

- No deberías de haberme mandado flores – dijo dándole la espalda, intentando cambiar de tema, mientras sacaba la comida de la bolsa-. Es completamente inadecuado y mucho menos al trabajo.

Booth sonrió y aprovechó el pitido del termómetro para quitárselo y contestar con otra pregunta.

- ¿Quién dijo que te mande flores?  
- ¿Vas a negar que los narcisos eran tuyos? – dijo dándose la vuelta y enfrentándole con cara de ofendida, mientras le quitaba el termómetro de las manos sin ninguna clase de delicadeza.  
- No, el ramo es mío – afirmo tranquilo-. ¿Pero donde ponía que fueran para ti?

Brennan parecía molesta, ¿Para quién iban a ser si no?

- ¡¡Eran narcisos!!

Booth sonrió viendo como Brennan se descolocaba por momentos y dejaba a un lado el termómetro sin prestarle mucha atención, parece ser que después de todo no tenía fiebre.

- Son unas flores realmente bonitas – Brennan iba a protestar, no la gustaba que jugaran con su inteligencia, ¿Para quién iban a ser si no?- Hoy hace una semana exacta que los chicos del Jeffersonian, encabezados por ti salvasteis mi vida. No veo nada inapropiado en unas flores.

Temperance de repente se sintió completamente triste y un poco humillada. Su soberbia la había puesto en una situación comprometida y la dolía profundamente que las flores no fueran para ella. Sintió una punzada en el corazón. Le habían parecido tan lindas. En el fondo le había encantado la idea de que Booth le regalara flores. Se estaba volviendo loca como él… Sin embargo a Booth no parecía que aquello le afectara tanto, ya que seguía parloteando.

- A no ser que Hodgins se lo haya tomado por donde no es – dijo sonriendo seductor-. Aunque claro, como fue él, el que me metió en el lío, le podía haber borrado de las flores – terminó diciendo divertido.  
- Voy a servir la cena – dijo Brennan intentando hacer como que no pasaba nada, dándose de nuevo la vuelta.

La noche se desarrolló tranquila. Brennan no volvió a sacar a colación el tema de las flores, ni ningún tema que ni de lejos la pudiera comprometer. Cenaron la comida tailandesa, mientras Booth le contaba anécdotas de su paso por el ejército y ella de los huesos del limbo, que había identificado ese día. Luego se taparon juntos en el sofá, tal vez demasiado juntos, pero hacia tiempo que la cercanía no la molestaba a Brennan, y pusieron Kunfu-Panda en el DVD.

La película había sido una petición especial de Booth, parece ser que era la última pasión de Parker, a quien le había dado por el kunfu y por los pandas, y el padrazo de Booth quería saber de que iba antes de que el pequeño fuera a su casa al día siguiente. La película acarreo grandes carcajadas por parte del agente y la discusión de una descontenta Brennan, quien no podía comprender, ni aceptar, por ninguno de los medios posibles como una gruya podría ser el padre de un panda.

Y discutiendo sobre el origen de las especies, mientras en la tele echaban una vieja película de John Ford, Brennan empezó a sentir que el sueño la llamaba, estaba tan cansada, y tan a gusto. Sabía que debía irse, sólo paso dos noches en ese sofá y Booth desvariaba en aquel momento por culpa de la fiebre, no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse… pero no quería irse, y Booth no hizo ninguna intentona de echarla… sabía que era por educación, pero…

Booth vio complacido como la joven mujer empezaba a cabecear a su lado, y él sólo quiso mecerla. Al final se quedo dormida a su lado, la tapo con delicadeza y se estremeció al ver como ella se abrazaba a su cuerpo, aferrando uno de sus brazos a sus costillas. La mujer se acomodo bien y Booth quiso dormir con ella. Quiso acercarse y rozar con sus labios, los de ella… quiso alzarla y llevarla a su cama, quería… pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, que no debía hacerlo, que no era el momento. Seguramente ella se asustaría y saldría corriendo.

Sonrió complacido, hacía ya unas horas que el reloj marcara las doce de la noche, ya era 14 de febrero y estaba durmiendo junto a la mujer que amaba. Sabía que no valía. Que se estaba engañando. Que aquello no era real. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no llegaba a comprender porque aquello no era "real". La había "regalado" flores, había cenado junto ella, había compartido una película de las que le gustaban a su hijo y ahora dormía junto a ella. Abrazados. Debería despertarla, pero no quería. Se acercó un poquito más a ella, y casi rozando su piel susurro.

- Te quiero Temperance Brennan. Más de lo que nunca he querido a nadie.

Como única contestación Brennan, inconscientemente, se agarro más a su cuerpo.

Booth sabía que aquello no valía, que esa no era una declaración formal. No era tan fácil como había pensado en un primer momento, como le dijo a Teddy, pero tenía un plan. Tenía un gran plan. Y todo lo que había pasado aquella semana le había dado fuerzas… no moriría sin decírselo, no moriría sin que ella lo supiera, sin que ella se lo dijera a él, porque en ese momento lo sabía. Casi morir le abrió los ojos. Ella también le amaba. Lo supo cuando la miro en el helicóptero. Aquello era real. Su próximo San Valentín sería igual, lo sabía, pero con un poco de suerte, no la dejaría dormir.

FIN.


End file.
